


Untitled Proteus Fanart

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: Watching Harold work. POI 2.17, Proteus





	Untitled Proteus Fanart

[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/initialaitch/media/Scan_20170525LG_zpsf2mmswaa.jpg.html)


End file.
